


Rainy afternoon

by SallyK



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyK/pseuds/SallyK
Summary: Izumi finds Leo asleep at Knights' studio one rainy afternoon.





	Rainy afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling kind of down these days so I wrote this totally self-indulgent drabble to cheer myself up.
> 
> As always, English is not my first language, but I tried my best! <3
> 
> I hope you like it~~!

Izumi thought he was going to be alone. They didn’t have a meeting planned that afternoon. There wasn’t a specific reason why he had decided to go to Knights’ studio, to begin with. 

He had finished his activities at the tennis club and, since it was raining, he had started to wander through the Academy’s corridors, trying to kill some time until it stopped. He hadn’t brought an umbrella with him and wasn’t in the mood of being soaked wet if he could avoid it. And when he ended up in front of the studio’s door, he guessed this was probably one of the best places he could wait in for a better weather.

It was a warm and nice room, even when the rest or Knights or Anzu weren’t there, because their presence always lingered in the air, like a really nice memory. It was something akin to a  _ home. _

(Something Izumi would never admit, if asked, but he felt it that way, nevertheless.)

It turned out someone was already there.

At first, Izumi didn’t notice because the lights were off, and the heavy rain outside the window darkened the room. He saw  _ something  _ near the kotatsu they had installed during the winter, and assumed it was just clothes or blankets. Then, he heard a soft breathing and he realized the black outline was an actual human being, sleeping.

Leo.

Izumi stopped next to the door, his fingers dancing over the switch without actually turning the lights on, not knowing what to do. Maybe he should go somewhere else? He could try to study something at the library or find a classroom that was 100% empty.

He didn’t move, except for silently closing the door behind him.

It was weird seeing Leo like that. 

(Of course, it was weird seeing _anybody_ sleeping, but this was even weirder.) 

Izumi knew Leo didn’t sleep much, in the first place. He considered that his time could be of better use if he was composing instead of sleeping. It was a mystery how Leo didn’t suddenly collapse, like right now, more often.

Leo was usually so energetic, so full of life—and noise, to Izumi’s dismay—that this quietness transformed him into a completely different person. He looked more his age, instead of a very large kid. 

Izumi approached the kotatsu as quiet as he managed. By now, his eyes were used to the darkness, so he could make out Leo’s features. The faint freckles spread across his cheeks. His long eyelashes. His peaceful smile, soft lips.

His soft lips?

Shit, the tennis training had left him exhausted; he couldn’t think straight.

(Not that he was  _ straight,  _ but that was a totally unrelated thing.)

He tore his eyes from Leo, trying to figure out what he was doing in the studio when Knights didn’t have a meeting until two days later. Unsurprisingly, he had been composing before dozing off. Izumi breathed a sigh of relief. This time, Leo had strained himself to write only over paper, so there were no random staves painted with markers on the floor or the walls. Nevertheless, the sheets were scattered everywhere, as if suck up and then spitted by a tornado.

In fact, once he noticed the yellowish papers, crammed with Leo’s handwritten musical notes, he realized they were pretty hard to miss. Probably he would have seen them before if he hadn’t been looking at Leo like a fool.

With a low grunt, Izumi started to pick up the sheets diligently. He didn't know if those songs were for Knights, for Leo’s job as a professional composer or just for Leo himself. His brain seemed to be full of songs, lately. It was good, Izumi thought. A lot of songs were a sign that Leo was happy. Or, at least, happier than  _ before _ .

Some of the pages were crumbled, but Izumi didn't want to throw away anything, just in case, and simply stacked them all and put them next to the kotatsu.

Leo hadn't moved an inch all that time. He had a lot of sleep to catch up, apparently. Izumi took one of the blankets Ritsu usually curled up in and pulled it over Leo’s shoulders. It wasn’t even that cold, but he supposed it was better to be safe than sorry.

Suddenly, Leo’s eyes flickered in the shadows, like a cat’s.

“Mmm, Sena, is that you?” 

Izumi froze, wondering if he should have left after cleaning up the studio. No one wanted to wake up and discover that someone else was in the room with you while you were sleeping, after all.

However, Leo didn’t seem to care much. He just stretched out, yawning, and scratched his head absentmindedly. He didn’t even ask why Izumi was there.

“You should sleep in a better place, you know.” Izumi muttered as he sat next to Leo “Your back is going to hurt if you don’t rest properly, and I don’t want to hear you complaining later.”

Despite being still half asleep, Leo managed to pull off a bright smile that made Izumi believe he had swallowed a bunch of butterflies.

“Ah! Nagging me as always, Sena. But that’s good!”

“How exactly is it good to be scolded?”

“It means you care.” Before Izumi could answer, Leo crawled towards him to rest his head over Izumi’s lap. “This is much better~. Thank you, Sena. I love you!”

For a moment, Izumi was sure Leo would hear his heartbeat and would laugh at him, but he just smiled beatifically and closed his eyes. He was back asleep in only a matter of minutes.

Izumi wished he was more annoyed for being used as a pillow without permission.

He wasn’t.

If anything, he was nervous and confused, unable to fully understand how he could have ended up like this. 

(And happy. Definitely happy. But nobody was there to see his faint smile or his slightly blushed cheeks.)

At some point, the rain’s patter against the window started to slow down, until it ceased. Sunlight pierced through the dark clouds, and gradually lit up the studio; the birds started to sing again.

Izumi didn't move.

Even after his legs went numb, he was still there, waiting Leo to wake up, softly caressing his hair.


End file.
